Miniaturka: Machinacje Losu
by Violette Laurent
Summary: Podczas standardowego sobotniego wypadu do Hogsmeade dochodzi do tajemniczego wypadku. Co w związku z nim zrobi Severus Snape? I jaki związek z całą sprawą ma osoba Harry'ego Pottera? / Nie-slash, sugerowany Snape Mentors / Opowiadanie z pogranicza motywu "biedny Harry".


**Tytuł:** Machinacje Losu  
><strong>Autor:<strong> Violette  
><strong>Kategorie:<strong> AU, Angst,  
><strong>Rating:<strong> T  
><strong>Motyw:<strong> W zamierzeniu Snape Mentors.  
><strong>Ostrzeżenia:<strong> Jeżeli ktoś nie lubi czytać opowiadań typu "biedny Harry", niech lepiej odpuści sobie ten tekst. Nie zawiera on wprawdzie żadnych drastycznych opisów, lecz zachowanie Pottera odbiega od kanonu tak bardzo, jak tylko skrzywdzona postać może, co więcej jest to debiut. Przestrzegam też przed nadmiarem patosu i ciężkim stylem.  
><strong>Kanoniczność:<strong> Nie wiem, sami oceńcie. Nigdy nie byłam dobra w przedstawianiu postaci zgodnie z kanonem. Zresztą właśnie z tego powodu profilaktycznie zakwalifikowałam ten tekst jako AU.

* * *

><p><strong>Machinacje Losu<strong>

Korytarze Hogwartu ziały pustką, jednak nie było w tym nic nadzwyczajnego, gdyż zbliżała się cisza nocna i uczniowie nauczeni, by nie kusić losu, woleli wcześniej wrócić do pokojów wspólnych w obawie przed szlabanem z najmniej lubianym profesorem. A już zwłaszcza Gryfoni, którzy mieli wątpliwe szczęście spotykać Snape'a zawsze, gdy znajdowali się poza wieżą po zmroku. Ich troska o siebie nawzajem podyktowana oczywiście pragnieniem zdobycia Pucharu Domów przerodziła się wkrótce w zbiorowe przestrzeganie regulaminu szkolnego połączone z ubezpieczaniem siebie nawzajem w razie, gdyby komuś jednak odwidziała się idea ogólnodomowej współpracy. Pozostałe domy oczywiście wcale nie ustępowały im przy tym pola i chyba jedyny wyjątek stanowili Ślizgoni - a przynajmniej tak wszyscy sądzili, bowiem nikt nie wyobrażał sobie, aby Nietoperz pilnował własnych uczniów tak dobrze, jak innych. Wielu nawet sądziło, iż specjalnie nie zauważał, że łamią regulamin, a wręcz dawał im na to przyzwolenie. Było to jednak tylko wierutnym kłamstwem, zwykłym oszczerstwem rzucanym mimo woli, gdyż Snape nigdy nie pozwoliłby na to, aby jego podopieczni sprawiali jakiekolwiek problemy, a jeżeli jednak próbowaliby, to musieli liczyć się z tym, że spotka ich później należyta kara.

Z tego też powodu uczniowie domu węża zwykle próbowali mu się nie narażać. Jeżeli zaś już to robili, to zawsze starali się wymyślić dostatecznie ślizgońską sztuczkę, by uniknąć jakichkolwiek konsekwencji własnych czynów. Tę małą rywalizację dało się nawet uznać za pewnego rodzaju zawody pomiędzy nimi a profesorem, które były niemal tak samo ekscytujące jak mecze Quidditcha. Sam przed sobą Severus musiał przyznać, iż mimo wszystko bawiła go ta forma rozrywki i poniekąd również satysfakcjonowała, zwłaszcza gdy jego uczniowie wymyślili coś naprawdę interesującego.

Dziś jednak wybitnie nie miał nastroju na żadne gierki, o czym boleśnie przekonał się Draco, który zarobił miesięczny szlaban z McGonagall tylko dlatego, że stał na korytarzu. Snape wcale nie chciał go karać i nie musiał, ponieważ nie było jeszcze po ciszy nocnej. Zrobił to tylko i wyłącznie z powodu trawiącego go gniewu powoli przechodzącego w furię. Już trzeci raz w tym tygodniu oderwano go od warzenia bardzo skomplikowanego eliksiru, akurat gdy był już bliski ukończenia swojego najnowszego dzieła! Najpierw Albus, potem Minerwa, a na koniec Poppy! Czegóż takiego mogła chcieć ta kobieta i od kiedy jest to ważniejsze od jego pracy?! Przez nią z eliksiru nie zostało nic, co mógłby później wykorzystać, nie mówiąc już o zmarnowanych składnikach! Dlatego też lepiej byłoby dla pielęgniarki, aby miała naprawdę dobry powód, by go wzywać.

Przekroczywszy próg Skrzydła Szpitalnego nie zauważył niczego niezwykłego, poza obecnością Pottera, który zamiast siedzieć w białej pościeli i patrzeć się nie wiadomo gdzie, powinien znajdować się w tej swojej wieży i nie pokazywać mu na oczy przez resztę dnia, a najlepiej przez całe życie. Była w końcu sobota, więc dlatego ten bachor znajdował się właśnie tu, a nie tam? Miał aż tyle nieszczęścia, by zrobić sobie coś w dzień wypadu do Hogsmeade? Znowu jakaś misja ratowania świata? A może kolejna szczeniacka próba zdobycia sławy i chwały na miarę Gryffindoru? Jeśli tak i jeżeli to w jego sprawie wezwała go Pomfrey, to na wszystkie świętości przysięga, że osobiście udusi pielęgniarkę, gdy tylko ją znajdzie! Miał wolne! Był w końcu weekend! Czas bez uczniów, który planował wykorzystać najlepiej jak tylko był w stanie, pracując w swojej pracowni! Nie miał więc ani ochoty ani czasu na zajmowanie się aroganckimi smarkaczami!

- Potter! - warknął, kiedy tylko znalazł się bliżej. - Jak zwykle musisz swoją bezwartościową osobą marnować mój cenny czas! Gdybyś nie był tak impertynencki, butny i pozbawiony rozsądku, nie musiałbym się teraz z tobą użerać! Powiesz mi łaskawie, w co się znowu wpakowałeś i dlaczego nie mogłeś z tym poczekać do poniedziałku, czy może mam sam sobie odpowiedzieć na to pytanie? - zakończył swą tyradę pytaniem, wykrzywiając się drwiąco do ucznia i oczekując jak zwykle płomiennej reakcji z jego strony, dzięki której mógłby odebrać mu punkty albo wlepić szlaban. Chłopak jednak nie zareagował. Nawet nie drgnął, gdy się do niego zwrócił, ani też nie przeniósł na niego wzroku, co nieco zdziwiło profesora, lecz nie na tyle, aby go zaniepokoić, czy chociażby zainteresować. - Odpowiadaj Potter! Ignorowanie mnie nie skończy się dla ciebie dobrze, zapewniam!

Jakby dopiero teraz zauważywszy obecność wzburzonego Severusa, z gabinetu wybiegła Poppy Pomfrey, od razu chwytając gościa za ramię, by następnie z niezwykłą jak na nią siłą odciągnąć go od łóżka chorego. Zaatakowany profesor oczywiście próbował się jej wyrwać, całkowicie ignorując posyłane mu przez kobietę spojrzenia pełne nagany, aczkolwiek bezskutecznie, gdyż to było po prostu niemożliwe. Temperament i wewnętrzna determinacja matrony zwalały z nóg znacznie bardziej doświadczonych czarodziei niż on sam, dlatego też głupotą byłoby się stawiać. Snape jednak nigdy nie lubił dostosowywać się do żądań tej konkretnej kobiety i mimo wszystko walczył z nią za każdym razem.

- Severusie, zostaw go! Zabraniam ci się na nim wyżywać, podczas gdy to ja cię tu wezwałam! - fuknęła kobieta, wyprowadzona lekko z równowagi przez jego nieobliczalne zachowanie.

- Jeżeli myślisz, że obchodzi mnie Potter i jego szczeniackie humory, to grubo się mylisz, kobieto! Nie mam zamiaru dłużej tolerować arogancji tego dzieciaka!

- Ciii! Nie wrzeszcz tak! I mów ciszej, jeśli łaska! To w końcu szpital! - mówiąc to, odciągnęła go jeszcze kawałek dalej. - To wcale nie tak, że on to robi specjalnie, Severusie. - dodała ze smutkiem w głosie, sprawiając, że Mistrz Eliksirów zmarszczył delikatnie brwi zaciekawiony.

- O czym ty mówisz, Poppy?

Pielęgniarka westchnęła cicho, po czym rzuciła krótkie spojrzenie swojemu pacjentowi i odpowiedziała tonem niewiele głośniejszym od szeptu:

- Pan Potter leży tu od około południa. Trafił do Skrzydła Szpitalnego w chwili, gdy ostatni uczniowie byli już na terenie zamku, dlatego nikt może nie wiedzieć, co się stało ani że znajduje się właśnie tutaj. - mimowolnie zerknęła na swojego pacjenta z troską. - Przyniosła go profesor Roberts, twierdząc, że znalazła chłopca nieprzytomnego w jednej z nieużywanych uliczek wioski. - w tym momencie matrona postanowiła skrzyżować swój wzrok z czarnymi oczami mężczyzny. - Jego ubranie było podarte, więc uznałam, że został napadnięty. Chciałam go nawet o to wypytać, jednak od czasu, gdy dwie godziny temu się obudził, nie zrobił nic ponad podniesienie się do siadu i wpatrywanie w przestrzeń. - na jej twarzy odbiło się zmartwienie. - Naprawdę nie wiem, jak mam to rozumieć, Severusie. On nie odezwał się, ani nie poruszył od tamtego momentu! Nie reaguje też na ani jedno moje słowo! Jedynej reakcji doczekałam się, kiedy do niego podeszłam, ale nie była ona wcale taka jak oczekiwałam! - zakończyła z przejęciem.

Słowa pielęgniarki widocznie zaintrygowały Severusa, o czym świadczyła zmarszczka pomiędzy jego brwiami. Co ciekawe wystarczyła chwila, aby pogrążył się w rozmyślaniach na ten temat. Sam Potter wprawdzie niewiele go obchodził, dlatego też równie dobrze mógłby zignorować Poppy i wrócić do pracy. Jako nauczyciel i Mistrz Eliksirów miał aż nazbyt własnych problemów na głowie, jednak przypadek dzieciaka zainteresował go i to nie bez powodu. W świecie czarodziejów bowiem bardzo rzadko zdarzało się, aby ktoś popadał w taki stan, nie licząc oczywiście ofiar tortur Czarnego Pana, o których w tej sytuacji nie mogło być mowy. Potter był bezpieczny w Hogwarcie, a także poza nim. Nikt nie donosił o ewentualnej działalności Śmierciożerców, więc cokolwiek mu się przydarzyło, musiało to być efektem działań jakichś dzieciaków lub dorosłych, jeżeli weźmie się pod uwagę jego ewentualne reakcje. Albo znowu wpakował się w coś głupiego, zresztą jak zawsze. W końcu to Potter! Czego innego miałby się po nim spodziewać?! Równie dobrze mógł zostać skrzywdzony na własne życzenie! Arogancja tego dzieciaka miejscami przekraczała wszelkie granice, dlatego też nie zdziwiłby się, gdyby... nie, zaraz. Nawet Potter nie mógł sam siebie doprowadzić do takiego stanu. Jednak ilekroć o nim myślał, automatycznie zakładał, że to wina chłopaka, chociaż ewidentnie wszystko wskazywało na to, iż tym razem nie leżała ona po jego stronie. Nie mogąc powstrzymać napadu złości na samo wspomnienie nazwiska dzieciaka, postanowił w myślach nazywać go "pacjentem" lub "poszkodowanym", co by nie sabotować leczenia już na starcie, bo jak sądził właśnie w tej sprawie został tutaj wezwany - aby koordynować terapię tego konkretnego ucznia, którego zachowanie przechodziło najśmielsze pojęcie naczelnej lekarki Hogwartu.

- Uznałam, że może być w szoku, dlatego podałam mu stosowny eliksir. A raczej próbowałam, ponieważ nie pozwolił mi na to. - dodała z żalem w głosie, lecz Severus w ogóle nie zwrócił na nią uwagi, nadal zatopiony w swoich myślach.  
>Mimowolnie Snape musiał przyznać, iż zachowanie Pott... to jest pacjenta było w istocie zastanawiające. Brak jakichkolwiek reakcji i towarzyszące temu otępienie mogły świadczyć o jakimś poważnym urazie psychicznym, jednak bez przeprowadzenia szczegółowych badań, nie mogli tego stwierdzić na pewno. Powinni zastosować w tym celu kilka skomplikowanych zaklęć z zakresu uzdrowicielstwa, które miał nadzieję, że Poppy znała, gdyż sam uczył się ich jedynie w teorii. Zanim jednak poprosił ją o jakiekolwiek działanie, podszedł do poszkodowanego i przyjrzał mu się uważnie. Tak jak przypuszczał wpatrywanie się w niego jak w bardzo interesujący okaz zwierzęcia w zoo nie zrobiło na chłopaku żadnego wrażenia, dlatego też pozwolił sobie zastosować na nim daleko idącą interakcję.<p>

- Panie Potter... - przemówił do nastolatka spokojnie, kładąc w tym samym czasie dłonie na jego ramionach. - Musisz nam pow-...

Rezultaty tego małego eksperymentu przeszły jednak najśmielsze oczekiwania nauczyciela, który chyba po raz pierwszy w życiu ujrzał w oczach tego aroganckiego dzieciaka przerażenie i panikę. Nie mówiąc już o tym, że następnie został przez niego potraktowany jak agresor, co tylko wzmogło szok, jaki odczuł, kiedy zorientował się, że Potter się go boi. Kolejne działania pacjenta tylko utwierdziły profesora w przekonaniu, iż chłopcu musiało przydarzyć się coś okropnego w trakcie wycieczki do wioski. Harry bowiem czym prędzej odsunął się od Severusa, niemal włażąc na wezgłowie szpitalnego łóżka, szczelnie zakrył się kołdrą i skulił w obronnym geście, wodząc rozbieganym wzrokiem po całym pomieszczeniu najwyraźniej w poszukiwaniu niebezpieczeństwa. Reakcja nastolatka musiała oczywiście znaleźć ujście w rzeczywistości w postaci spanikowanej Pomfrey, która wystraszyła się na tyle, aby rzucić się w kierunku Mistrza Eliksirów z miną rozwścieczonego hipogryfa.

- SEVERUSIE SNAPE! - zagrzmiała matrona, podchodząc do niego żwawym krokiem. - Następnym razem, gdy będziesz planował wystraszyć mojego pacjenta na śmierć, najpierw zawczasu mnie uprzedź, żebym mogła ci to wybić z głowy! - była tak wściekła, że pewnie gdyby mogła, potrząsnęłaby teraz Snapem niczym szmacianą lalką. - Nie mówiąc już o tym, że nie wysłuchałeś mnie do końca! Właśnie miałam cię powiadomić, że pan Potter bardzo źle reaguje na jakikolwiek bliższy kontakt fizyczny i dlatego nie mogłam mu podać eliksiru uspokajającego! Ilekroć się z nim do niego zbliżałam, niemal wytrącał mi fiolkę z dłoni całkowicie przerażony moją obecnością! Coś ty sobie myślał, robiąc to wszystko?!

- Otóż, droga Poppy.. - zaczął spokojnie nauczyciel. - Starałem się ustalić, jak głęboki jest uraz naszego pacjenta, by mieć jakiekolwiek pojęcie o czasie trwania terapii, której przeprowadzenie jak mniemam chcesz mi zlecić. - powiedziawszy to z satysfakcją odnotował, że pielęgniarka czuje się skonsternowana swoim przeoczeniem. - Przyznaję jednak, że reakcja pana Pottera zdziwiła mnie i bynajmniej nie wywołała u mnie radości. Możesz w to nie wierzyć, ale wbrew wszelkim plotkom nie czerpię przyjemności z wywoływania u swoich uczniów skrajnego przerażenia. Aczkolwiek mimo wszystko sądzę, że lepiej, aby się bał, niż w ogóle nie reagował na otoczenie.

- Jesteś bezduszny, Severusie! Czy ty nie widzisz, że ten chłopiec trzęsie się jak osika i to przez ciebie?! - na potwierdzenie swych słów, wskazała zamaszystym gestem na wystraszonego Harry'ego, który wpatrywał się w nich oczami zlęknionego jagnięcia.

- Oczywiście, że widzę, Poppy. - odparł cierpliwie. - Musisz jednak przyznać, że teraz jest znacznie bardziej przytomny niż chwilę temu, co z kolei ułatwia nam podjęcie leczenia.

Niezadowolona kobieta jedynie zacisnęła usta w cienką linię, w duchu przyznając rację Mistrzowi Eliksirów. Teraz, gdy Potter zwracał na nich chociaż szczątkową uwagę, mogli spróbować się z nim porozumieć, co wcześniej było wręcz niemożliwe. Mimo to jednak, nie podobał jej się sposób, w jaki mężczyzna sprowadził ucznia do rzeczywistości. Przez tę nagłą ingerencję od kilku chwil chłopak patrzył na nich tak, jakby zaraz mieli wyrządzić mu krzywdę, przez co pielęgniarka zaczęła się zastanawiać nad tym, czy aby na pewno ich poznawał. A jeżeli nie, to dlaczego? Czyżby to strach zaburzał jego ocenę sytuacji? Nie mogąc jednoznacznie udzielić sobie odpowiedzi na to pytanie uznała, że muszą się tego jak najszybciej dowiedzieć i w swoim zwyczaju od razu wzięła sprawy we własne ręce.

- Panie Potter.. - zaczęła spokojnie, zwracając się do chłopca, który drgnął lekko na dźwięk jej głosu. - Niech się pan uspokoi. Jesteśmy w Hogwarcie, pamięta pan? W szkole. Nic tu panu nie grozi.

Słowa pielęgniarki nie wywołały jednak zamierzonego efektu, na co Severus zareagował prychnięciem, samemu nie mówiąc ani słowa. Zdenerwowana jego biernością Poppy natomiast, postanowiła go zignorować i spróbować jeszcze raz, z tym, że znacznie łagodniej.

- Harry.. - uśmiechnęła się do niego delikatnie, czym zaskarbiła sobie całkowitą uwagę ucznia. - Nie musisz się nas bać. Wiesz, kim jesteśmy. Pamiętasz nas, prawda? - spytała retorycznie, mimo to uzyskując odpowiedź w postaci skinięcia głową. - Cieszę się. Jesteś w Hogwarcie, w Skrzydle Szpitalnym. Ja i profesor Snape chcemy ci pomóc, więc proszę, wypij eliksir Bezsennego Snu. Pozwoli ci on odpocząć. - po tych słowach wylewitowała w jego kierunku fiolkę z eliksirem, którą chłopiec przyjął, obejmując ją drżącymi dłońmi i wpatrując się w nią niepewnie.

- Proszę to wypić, panie Potter. - odezwał się niespodziewanie Snape, sprawiając tym samym, że pacjent drgnął nerwowo i spojrzał na niego oczami wielkimi niczym galeony. - Zapewniam, że to nie trucizna. Prześpi pan po tym spokojnie kilkanaście godzin.

Nieco ośmielony tym zapewnieniem, ale nadal trochę niepewny chłopiec po kilku chwilach w końcu odkorkował fiolkę i powąchawszy ją, spojrzał na nich ciekawie, zupełnie jakby czekał na jakiś znak z ich strony, z którym zresztą natychmiast popędziła pielęgniarka, kiwając zachęcająco głową. Dopiero po tym geście pacjent dał się skusić i wypił ofiarowany eliksir, niemal od razu zapadając po nim w głęboki sen. Zanim jednak odpłynął zdążył jeszcze ułożyć się wygodnie w łóżku zaraz po tym, gdy odstawił puste naczynie na stolik nocny, znajdujący się tuż obok.

Gdy upewnili się, że chłopiec wreszcie zasnął, Poppy podeszła do niego ostrożnie, nie będąc pewną, czy chce znać wyniki badań, i zaczęła wymachiwać nad nim różdżką, mrucząc średniej długości inkantację po łacinie, czemu przyglądał się z zainteresowaniem profesor Snape. Zanim cokolwiek się wydarzyło minęła dłuższa chwila, jednak warto było czekać, gdyż w wyniku działań pielęgniarki na kołdrze tuż obok dłoni pacjenta kilka minut później pojawił się pergamin zapisany od góry do dołu różnorodnymi terminami. W pierwszym odruchu Severus chciał wziąć listę urazów w dłoń i ją przeczytać, lecz został powstrzymany przez pielęgniarkę, która odtrąciła jego rękę, mówiąc, że jeszcze nie skończyła. Dopiero po wykonaniu kilku dodatkowych badań, z których jedno pozwoliło im ustalić, jak silny jest uraz psychiczny chłopca, kobieta pozwoliła sobie zerknąć na pergamin.

Po tym, co zobaczyła kilkanaście minut wcześniej, Pomfrey myślała, że gorzej już być nie może. Psychika Harry'ego wyraźnie ucierpiała w wyniku zdarzeń, o których ani ona, ani reszta nauczycieli nie mieli pojęcia, a dowodem na to była niepokojąco ciemna mgła w odcieniu fioletu, która pojawiła się nad ciałem młodzieńca, kiedy wypowiedziała formułę zaklęcia diagnozującego urazy emocjonalne. Z tego, co wiedziała, fiolet oznaczał potężny szok, a także silny wstrząs psychiczny, co bynajmniej nie świadczyło na korzyść pacjenta. Podobne urazy zwykle kończyły się powolną zapaścią emocjonalną i w efekcie szaleństwem, które rzutowało także na system immunologiczny oraz magię czarodzieja. Jedyną nadzieją była zaś długa i kompleksowa terapia, mająca na celu nie tylko wyleczyć, ale także pomóc pacjentowi uporać się z tym, co go spotkało. Z tego też powodu Poppy nie miała pewności, czy dobrze zrobiła wzywając Severusa i prosząc go o zajęcie się chłopcem. Fakt, iż obaj się nie znosili był powszechnie znany całemu gronu pedagogicznemu, a więc także jej, stąd też obawa pielęgniarki znacznie wzrosła. Z drugiej strony jednak Snape wiedział, jak postępować w podobnych sytuacjach, mimo braku przeszkolenia w zakresie psychologii i z pewnością znacznie lepiej sobie poradzi z terapią niż ona - zwykła uzdrowicielka. W jej gestii leżało zwykle leczenie urazów fizycznych i to też zaważyło na decyzji sprowadzenia tu Mistrza Eliksirów, chociaż przez chwilę miała nawet ochotę go odesłać, mówiąc, że sama sobie poradzi. Jedno spojrzenie na kartkę jednak wystarczyło, aby natychmiast zmieniła zdanie. To, co tam zobaczyła sprawiło, iż widocznie zbladła, a uścisk jej dłoni zelżał, w wyniku czego pergamin upadł na podłogę. Ta reakcja bynajmniej nie spodobała się Snape'owi, który natychmiast pochylił się, aby podnieść listę i dowiedzieć się, co też tak wstrząsnęło pielęgniarką.

- Merlinie.. - wyszeptał słabym głosem, gdy dotarł do niego sens pierwszych przeczytanych słów, a następnie usiadł ciężko na krześle, zwracając na siebie przerażony wzrok pielęgniarki.

- Och, Severusie... - niemal załkała, patrząc na niego z bólem w oczach.

Mistrz Eliksirów nie zwrócił na nią jednak zbytniej uwagi, gdyż starał się właśnie wyjść z szoku. To prawda, że nie znosił tego dzieciaka. Działał mu na nerwy od chwili, gdy tylko przekroczył próg tego zamku, ciągle łamiąc zasady, ku uciesze Albusa, który był w stanie jedynie wychwalać jego bohaterstwo. Chciało mu się wymiotować ilekroć słyszał lub widział nazwisko Potter, nie tylko ze względu na samego chłopaka, ale także przez ciągle żywe wspomnienia o jego aroganckim ojcu.

James Potter szukał sławy, to wiedział każdy. Popisywał się na lewo i prawo swoimi umiejętnościami magicznymi, na boisku natomiast górował nad innymi, dzięki wrodzonemu talentowi, wręcz śmiejąc się z tych wszystkich maluczkich, którzy pragnęli mu dorównać, a nawet go pokonać. Severus zawsze myślał, że sławny Harry Potter jest dokładnie taki sam jak jego świętej pamięci ojciec, lecz mimo to nigdy, nawet w najśmielszych marzeniach, nie życzyłby mu tego, co właśnie go spotkało. Nie potrafił nawet wyobrazić sobie chwili, w której prosi Salazara, aby sprowadził takie nieszczęście na tego dzieciaka, do cholery! A tymczasem czarne słowa "brutalny gwałt" lśniły w blasku świateł Skrzydła Szpitalnego na pergaminie, śmiejąc mu się w twarz i krzycząc do niego "Czyż nie zasłużył na to, Severusie? Na poniżenie i zeszmacenie?". W tym momencie, biorąc pod uwagę wszystko, co dziś zobaczył, Snape miał ochotę odpowiedzieć z głębi swojego zimnego, skamieniałego serca: "Nie, nie zasłużył na coś takiego.", mimo iż nic by to nie zmieniło.

- Musimy powiadomić Minerwę i wymyślić dla Pottera jakieś alibi w razie, gdyby ktoś próbował dociekać, dlaczego nie pojawia się na lekcjach. - stwierdził profesor nad wyraz racjonalnie, odsuwając na bok rozbiegane myśli. - Najlepiej zrobimy, jeżeli na czas terapii odizolujemy go od świata, co da mu wystarczającą ilość czasu na uporanie się z tą sytuacją. - po wypowiedzeniu ostatniego słowa uniósł swój wzrok na pielęgniarkę. - To znacząco skróci leczenie i dobrze na niego wpłynie.

- Sama nie wiem... - odparła sceptycznie Poppy, z trudem panując nad drżącym z emocji głosem. - Naprawdę myślisz, że zamknięcie go w czterech ścianach, z dala od innych uczniów wpłynie dobrze na jego psychikę?

- Już ucieka od ludzi! - warknął, starając się zignorować głupotę kobiety. - Chodząc normalnie na zajęcia, nie byłby w stanie uniknąć kontaktu fizycznego z innymi uczniami! Aktualnie Potter jest w takim stanie, że każdy potężniejszy wstrząs może wywołać u niego skrajne załamanie nerwowe, a nawet atak paniki! Nie chcę wiedzieć, co by się mogło wydarzyć, gdyby do tego doszło i ty też nie! Tak więc, czy naprawdę sądzisz, że pozwolenie mu na obcowanie z innymi jest dobrym wyjściem, skoro możemy zapewnić mu odpowiednie warunki do otrząśnięcia się z tego? - zakończył na wpół sarkastycznie, patrząc na nią ciekawie.

Kobieta zmieszała się widocznie ponownie wytrącona z równowagi słowami Mistrza Eliksirów. To wręcz zadziwiające, że ten znacznie młodszy od niej mężczyzna potrafił sprowadzić ją do parteru i uświadomić błąd w jej myśleniu jedynie kilkoma celnie wymierzonymi słowami. Sama przed sobą musiała w końcu przyznać, iż najgorszym, co mogłaby w tej sytuacji zrobić, byłoby odsunięcie Severusa od tego przypadku. Posiadał on niezbędną wiedzę, aby pomóc temu chłopcu, podczas gdy ona mogła jedynie wyleczyć urazy na jego ciele. W tej sytuacji nie pozostało jej już chyba nic innego niż mieć nadzieję, że przez swój sposób bycia Severus jeszcze bardziej nie skrzywdzi tego dziecka. A jeżeli mimo wszystko tak się stanie... nie chciałaby być w jego skórze, bowiem nie tylko ona wymierzyłaby mu za to karę. Albus i Minerwa mogliby go potraktować znacznie gorzej niż ona kiedykolwiek byłaby w stanie, nawet jeżeli, a może właśnie przez to, że oboje go szanowali i dość wysoko cenili.

- A więc niech tak będzie. - postanowiła z mocą. - Brak mi argumentów, aby z tobą dyskutować, dlatego też zgodzę się, że tym razem izolacja wydaje się być najlepszym wyjściem. Sądzę jednak, że zanim cokolwiek zrobimy powinniśmy powiadomić o wszystkim Albusa. On będzie wiedział, jak sobie z tym wszystkim poradzić i komu zdradzić prawdę. - pokiwała głową w zamyśleniu, nieświadomie przytakując własnym słowom. - Natychmiast skontaktuję się z nim przez sieć Fiuu i poproszę, aby zaraz się tu zjawił. Dobrze będzie też od razu skontaktować się z Minerwą. Prawdopodobnie Gryfoni zgłosili już nieobecność pana Pottera, tak więc sądzę, że możemy zaoszczędzić jej zmartwień i od razu ją wtajemniczyć.

- Dzięki temu uporamy się natychmiast ze wszystkimi problemami. Albus powinien znać idealną lokalizację dla tymczasowego pokoju Pottera, a nawet jeżeli nie to, jako dyrektor jest w stanie dostosować zamek do naszych potrzeb. - skinął głową, zgadzając się z nią w zupełności. - Idź już. Ja w międzyczasie przestudiuję dokładnie listę jego urazów, która jak na złość nie kończy się wcale na tym jednym.

**~ooo~**

**AN:** Tekst powstał w czasie, gdy powinnam uczyć się do matury dzięki wenie, która przyszła do mnie na skrzydłach wyobraźni po serii snape mentorsów, czytanych w przerwach między nauką. Pierwotnie miał być dłuższy, lecz wena uleciała, tak więc póki co niech pozostanie miniaturką. Może coś kiedyś z tego będzie? Nie jestem pewna i szczerze mówiąc sama myśl o zamieszczeniu tego tekstu od dłuższego czasu napawała mnie takim przerażeniem, że zaczęłam szaleńczo go poprawiać. Tak szaleńczo, że aż nie mam już siły ponownie go sprawdzać.

**EDIT: **Patrząc na komentarze, doszłam do wniosku, że w bardzo zawoalowany sposób chcieliście mnie zachęcić do dalszego pisania. Szczerze nie wiem, jak to na mnie wpłynęło, ale dało mi do myślenia. Rozumiem, że chcecie wiedzieć, co dalej? Jak to się rozwinie? Co się stanie? Kto za tym wszystkim stoi? Nie martwcie się, zajmę się tym, ale na razie pozwólcie temu tekstowi "wisieć" jako miniaturka. Nie chcę zrobić z niego jakiegoś bubla, pisząc na siłę i to bez żadnego większego pomysłu. Na razie mam kilka, ale to za mało, aby od tak kontynuować pisanie. Dlatego potrzebuję trochę czasu na "zebranie informacji". To w końcu Snape Mentors, gatunek, który jest tak powszechny, że trudno być oryginalnym. Niektórym jednak się udaje. Chcę, żeby mnie też się udało, dlatego też muszę poważnie nad tym wszystkim pomyśleć i zaplanować trochę rzeczy wprzód. W tym momencie nie jestem w stanie tego dokończyć, ale nie wykluczam, że niedługo będę. Tak szczerze przyznam się, że wcześniej jakoś nie wierzyłam w to, że z tego coś powstanie, ale skoro kilka osób się oburzyło, to znaczy, że jednak ktoś by to czytał. Postaram się rozwinąć ten wątek. Nie bijcie mnie jednak, jeżeli w pewnym momencie powiem "przepraszam, ale nie potrafię".


End file.
